The Asylum
by CodeName-Athena
Summary: After months of unemployment, reporter Annabeth Chase finally has a job. The catch? It's an undercover story at an asylum. She'll have to fake insanity for two months. Will she make it? What horrors await? And will she fall for the green-eyed man, sent there for murder? Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1: 'Local Attractions'

**Blondie B. Happy: Hey everyone! ChildOfWisdom (a really awesome author) and I have made an account together, and this is our first story! I hope you enjoy! I got the idea of this story from American Horror Story: The Asylum, and from Nellie Bly's asylum expose in the nineteenth century.**

**ChildOfWisdom: Hi, guys! I'm working with Blondie B. Happy (An incredible author) on this story! She came up with the brilliant plot! I hope you guys like it!**

**Blondie B. Happy: Enjoy, readers! Chapter two will be posted soon! Sorry about any typos!**

* * *

**Chapter One: 'Local Attractions'?**

"I have a job for you."

Finally! I nearly screamed. After being unemployed for four months, living off of what I could scrape up from my dad and stepmom, I finally had a job. After pestering this man constantly for three weeks, he'd finally given me something to do. I felt extremely happy.

Wait… what was the job?

"Great," I said, smiling with fake-sweetness. I wasn't going to be genuinely happy after waiting so long. "So… what is it?"

Mr. D took a sip from his can of coke and then scratched his neck with his greasy fingers. Why was I working for such a pig? The world may never know. "Tell me again, Anniebell-"

"Annabeth," I corrected. Mr. D is such an idiot.

"Whatever. Tell me again, _Annabeth_, where you used to work."

"The SF times, sir," I answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "And I'm supposed to know what that stands for?"

My shoulders slumped. Before I could flip him off, I calmed myself down and told him, "San Francisco, sir."

"And why did you move here?"

"Personal reasons, sir." He didn't need to know my whole life story, the fat pig. It's not like he'd ever done anything besides eat potato chips and boss people around.

He rolled his eyes. "Hmm, okay. So you've had experience before. And you are how old?"

"Twenty-four, sir."

"Young," he said, studied the desk in front of him. "You're much too young to be doing this report for us. You can go home and call up someone else."

Oh, HELL NO! I have waited too long from him to send me home. What kind of job was he talking about? I'm sure I can handle it…and I really needed this job.

"Sir, please, just tell me the job." I couldn't believe I was begging him.

"You young folk are so annoying," he groaned. "Especially women." THAT SEXIST JERK! I felt like yelling at him, tell him things that I really shouldn't, but I bit my tongue. I couldn't risk losing this job. I just nodded like I understood what he meant. He took this as a sign to continue. "Everyone else had turned down the job. But you seem oh so eager… Well, it's an undercover story. How good's your acting?"

Acting? Is acting what he needed? It took me a second to make up a plan in my head.

I broke down into tears and put my face in my hands. I sobbed into my hands and whipped the wet tears away from my face. I looked up at him after a minute. I knew my face was red. "I-I can't act, s-sir." I let out a huge sob. "This is-isn't for meeee. I should just get up and le-eave."

He looked partially outraged, partially confused. "What in God's name, Anniebell? This isn't any reason do start crying. Just go find a new job at Subway or something."

I perked right up and cracked my neck. "Sir, I am perfectly fine. What are you talking about?" I smirked a little bit.

He cocked his head to one side, and I could see the tiny little wheels creaking inside of his brain. The he let out a laugh. Not the oh-funny-get-out-of-my-sight laugh, but the you're-good-kid laugh.

"Okay, then. How funny. You're a good actress girl. But still, this isn't for the faint hearted."

"What is it?"

"For a few years, we've wanted someone to go undercover in Kingston to the 'local attraction'. You know what I mean?"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid not sir. I'm new to the NYC area."

"Ah, I can see." He coughed, and then lit a cigarette in front of my face. I tried not to choke on the smoke. "Well, Kingston is about two hours north, give or take a few depending on the traffic. Beautiful little town, you know. Main Street was named one of America's most beautiful streets. But that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Don't rush me, girl. Even though Main Street is a great place to go to, the 'local attraction' is on the outskirts of town, in one of those big old houses from the nineteen forties or around then. But it's called Half-Blood Mad House- I mean, Mental Institution."

"I thought mental institutions were hospitals."

"Well, sweetheart, this place is more like a Mad House. It's where you go when you don't have enough money to pay for the good stuff." He said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Lovely. Now, why is this the 'local attraction'?"

"Well, doesn't it just spark your curiosity? People hear screams coming from it all the time. There are a lot psychos in there. But when people come in, they don't come out. Dun, dun, DUN!" He took a puff and then stubbed the cigarette in the ash tray. "But, people like to go there, reminds them of Halloween a bit."

"So, what do you want me to do, sir?"

"People have tried to talk to the owners and patients, but the doors are always locked, and the windows are always closed. I guess they don't like to be bothered. So I want you to go undercover and fake insanity to get in. From inside, I want you to keep a diary recording what's going on. Interview the people in there. We'll get you in about two months."

If I had been drinking water, I would've have spit it all over him. He wanted me to fake a mental illness and stay in that place for two months. "Two months?" I exclaimed. "Why in the world would it take that long?"

"A lot can happen in two months, girl. But, no one's taken the job because of that. All of the reporters here have families and people they need to look after. We're looking for someone who is desperate and had nothing to go back to. If that isn't you, then you can leave."

I gulped. He'd explained my situation pretty well. My dad didn't have time for me, now that he had his new wife and two sons. He claimed that he did, but with his own job and everything, I knew he was stressed enough. And I understood that it was time for me to find a job. Plus, I needed a paycheck, or I would be on the streets dancing for spare change. "No, sir, its perfectly fine. I can do this.

He looked a little shocked. But his expression changed very quickly to indifference. "This is an asylum we're talking about, girl. These people could come and murder you while you're asleep. Are you even prepared for this?"

"Sir, they could also come and have a tea party with me. They are crazy, after all. I won't know, and no one will ever know until someone finds out."

"Alice, listen to me."

"Annabeth," I insisted.

"I really don't care. But, what I was trying to say was that I don't think you're ready. Get a job with another newspaper and come back in a few years. I don't want someone going missing on my shoulders."

"Please. I need the money and no one else is excepting jobs. I'm already going into debt because of the move. I really need this job sir."

For a minute, nothing was said at all. I stared at him, and he stared at his cigarette.

For a while, I stared at him, and he stared at his cigarette. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he set it down in his ash tray and rubbed his hands together. "I want you to report back here on Monday. You got the job. I just hope insanity looks well on you, because I don't see it."

I couldn't believe it…he accepted! If Mr. D had had better hygiene, I would've given him a big hug. "Thank you so much, sir. You won't regret your decision."

"I better not," he grumbled. "If you do what you're supposed to, then your two month salary will be about 4,000 dollars. Plus, if this is actually an interesting report, who knows what you can do afterwards? You can write a book if you want to. Or hold a seminar. Or start a petition or something, I really do not care. The possibilities are endless."

The possibilities are endless… Who knows what I could do? This could make me rich! I could become famous! I could be anything I wanted!

Or, of course, I could lose my job or be killed. Maybe they would never be able to get me out. And if they couldn't get me out, there go all my hopes and dreams. But those were all just risks. I needed to leave my old life behind. Plus, I could do it. I'm Annabeth Chase. I can do anything.

I mean 4,000 dollars? That is amazing in my opinion. I rent my one room apartment for only 500 dollars a month. That left me with about 1,000 dollars for gas, food, electric, and all of those necessities. And then 2,000 dollars in a savings interest account. It would be perfect!

"What time, sir?" I asked.

"Come back to see me at 9 AM. Wear your best clothes. You're going to need to meet some doctors and stuff in the next week. We'll need to make preparations. You'll need a new cell phone, one with a really good camera and audio recording. Obviously, we'll be taking that out of your paycheck though."

I nodded. I should've expected that. "Of course, sir."

Mr. D reached into his desk and pulled out a few papers. It was those normal 'sign here', 'phone here' sheets. After I was finished filling it out, I gave it back to him. He analyzed them for a few seconds, and then turned back to me.

"If I need to get hold of you, I'll give you a text. If you don't answer that, I'll call. And I don't care where you are, you better answer me, or you're done."

By the tone of his voice, I noticed he was dead serious. I nodded.

"Yes, sir."

He stuck out his hand, which I eyed for a minute. Then I realized that he wanted to shake on it. With great reluctance, I shook it once and then pulled back.

"Thank you, sir. You won't be disappointed."

I left his office and then walked down the number of different hallways. All of the rooms had glass doors, and as I looked inside, every room seemed to be the same. I saw people with sorrow etched into their skin, and people with smiles just as big as mine.

And as I walked out of The New York Times Company and onto the busy New York streets, my smiles got even bigger. I looked at all the people passing me, all the cars...I finally had a reporting job.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Hat Killed My Cat!

**ChildOfWisdom: I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**Blondie B. Happy:** **I seriously think you will:) **

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Hat Killed My Cat!**

The first day on the job was nothing like I expected it to be. But then again, the job I just took wasn't normal either.

It was Monday morning. I walked through the busy streets of New York, weaving my way through the crowd of people, trying my best not to insult those who were rude and pushed me and stepped on my feet. It wasn't long before I saw the New York Times building. The building was huge. If you've never seen it, you'll probably think it's the daily bugle from Spider-man. It's not. It's a really tall building made of glass. The sunshine reflected off the glass, making me shield my eyes. **NEW YORK TIMES** was written in big black letters on the front.

I wiggled my way out of the crowd and entered the amazing building. I was going to open the door but a nice old man coming out of the building opened it for me and waited for me to enter. I mumbled a thank you and walked towards Mr. D's office. Inside, the building was more complicated than on the outside. There were desks everywhere with busy people typing away or talking on the phone. The stairs were red and I counted each one as I climbed up the steps.

I checked my watch; 8:57 am.

I was early, which was good. Maybe it will show him I'm a very punctual person. As I walked towards to his office, I saw him yelling something at his secretary with the cigar in his mouth. The poor lady looked scared and ashamed as he walked away. He took out the cigar from his mouth and gestured for me to follow him into his office. He mumbled something about _useless women_ under his breath. I glared at the back of his head.

He sat down in his chair and turned to face me.

"You came here early? Good, that's not bad April." He complimented as he took a long inhale of his cigar.

"Annabeth." I corrected him.

Will he ever learn?

"Whatever. We need to discuss how you will get into the Mad House. You have good acting skills, but we need to make sure you can convince the doctors _and_ the Mad House director that you are truly insane."

I nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. I thought about how an insane person would act according to movies. My family might be crazy, but they were sane for the most part. Mr. D slowly typed letters on his computer then he pressed enter.

The Half-Blood Mental Institution website came giant mansion looking hospital was surrounded by lush green trees. In the back there was an open area, where I guessed they would let them go out for 'free time', but it was surrounded by a tall wall. The trees encircled the house until it made way for a grey drive way in the front. A big fountain was in front of the institution and a sign saying _Welcome to Half-Blood Mental Institution _was found on the front in great big cursive letters.

This was the only picture on the website.

"I was researching things and I found out you have to be really psycho to be accepted into this mad house." Mr. D said as he turned to me.

I nodded slightly. "Yes. It is called a _mental _institution."

"Don't be smart with me, _girl_. What I'm trying to say is that people go here for talking to walls and murdering people. We need to work on your acting skills, then we will go to the doctors. Agreed?"

I had to think about what I was doing one last time. I was going into a Mental House for two months, where there were insane patients that could be a threat to my life just so I could write a report on the 'local attraction'. I was also getting paid 4,000 and if I did this correctly, I would get endless possibilities of things. Was this all worth it? Was it worth risking my life?

I had to get a job. I needed to stop asking my parent's for money. I needed to do this.

"Agreed. How insane do you want me to act?"

He considered this for a moment. Then he ordered, "Scream."

"What?"

"Scream," he repeated, rolling his eyes like I was the crazy one (which, I suppose, I am now). "Scream like you've seen your biggest fear in the world, and whatever it is will not leave. Pretend it's closing in on you."

Spiders… large, hairy spider… I shivered at the thought. But was he serious? I was in an office with tons of people who were working. I'd probably make the front page just for doing this. But... it would be kind of funny... Oh, what the heck?

I let out an ear-piercing scream that vibrated against the wall of the room. No doubt the other employees heard it, because I could see their faces turn towards mine through the glass door. I blushed a little, and then took short breaths like I was going to start crying at any moment.

Mr. D studied me…which made me feel self conscious. I felt my eyes start to water and I twitched my head from side to side as if scanning the room for something. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I pushed my legs against my chest and closed my eyes. I screamed loudly again, trying hard not to blush more, and kept trying to push myself away from something.

"GO AWAY! NO!" I yelled, not as loudly as I screamed, and I roughly pushed my tears away.

Mr. D's eyes widen in surprise but he kept studying me, challenging me with his eyes; daring me to convince him even more.

I cried silently, making more tears fall down from my face. I whispered the lyrics to a random song and rocked myself back and forth. My act was interrupted by Mr. D's laughter and his one clap.

"If I didn't know it, I'd think you were a nut job. But I need more." He told me.

More? What more do you want? Do you want me to eat paper and trash your room? I mean, seriously, what was with this man?

"What else can I do? Want me to wear all black and point my hair dryer at the passing cars? Set random things on fire?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed at me as he lifted his clipboard and opened a cabinet, taking out a sharp pencil. He turned to me again and began.

"I'm going to ask you some questions…answer them as if you were insane." He told me seriously.

Questions? Oh, I'm good at that. I'm really smart. Never got anything lower than a 90 before on a test. This would be a piece of cake.

"Do you have an unreasonable fear of aliens?" Mr. D asked.

I blinked. What? Did he really say that? I tried to think as a mentally ill person would think.

"I do…they stalk me at night and at day. They follow me to McDonalds and order my food for me…I don't want large fries! I don't! What are they trying to do? Do you know? Oh gosh, you're one of them, aren't you?"

He nodded and wrote things down on a sheet of paper.

"Do you enjoy setting things on fire?"

"I actually do enjoy setting things on fire," I told him. "Very much."

"Do you enjoy drawing pictures of people getting injured?"

I tried really hard not to laugh or look at him oddly. I bounced up and nodded my head, various times.

"Yes. I love them. But they're usually stick figures. Have you ever played _Whack Your Boss_? It's a game were you find all these different way to kill your boss. It's very bloody and really pretty." God, I wanted to whack him...

"Do you wear a hat?"

Really? That was actually a question? Maybe he should be the one to go in the asylum for being so random. What rhymes with hat... Oh! Cat! Yep, the Cat in the Hat, haha... My internal self was starting to act just as crazy as my external body.

"No! A hat killed my cat! It killed it! I know it did! And the fish were there too! Oh no, they're coming for me. And now they'll come for you." I went on rambling about a hat with salsa and the terrible things that were going to happen to us both if we ate the salsa. I pretty much just yelled anything that came into my head.

Mr. D nodded as if he understood me, then asked me the final question.

"Are you afraid of having your picture taken?"

I stared off into space and wrinkled my face as if I were in great pain. I stuck my arm in the air dramatically.

"Yes…A vampire took a picture of me once…AND HE STOLE MY SOUL! MY SOUL IS TRAPPED IN THAT PICTURE! GIVE IT BACK, HENRY, GIVE IT BACK!"

He set the clip board down and went on some computer site, but this time he didn't show it to me. I relaxed back in my chair and considered my possibilities of becoming an actress…I laughed at the thought. Me, an actress? Yeah right.

"We have to work on your answers, but you can cry on command, which is good…plus, I don't think the doctor will be asking you these questions."

"Then why the heck did you ask them to me?"

"It was funny," he admitted. I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists. I was hating this man more and more by the minute.

*Time Lapse: Wednesday*

The meeting with the doctor was scheduled for 1:45. I had walked out of the New York Times building two days later after some more preparation and walked straight into the Starbucks, not many blocks away from it. I ordered my mocha chip frappuccino and sat down in a seat next to the window. I watched the people walk by and the taxi's cut in front of other cars, trying to get through traffic. Would this be the last time I see this? In two months? Will I get out safely? How will they take me out of the mental institution?

I took a deep breath and kept myself from worrying. I would be fine, I'm sure I would. I drank some of the coffee and enjoyed the flavor. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out and looked at the smooth, touch screen.

**1 new message!**

I clicked on the little letter and it opened up. It was a text from mydad.

_Heard you got a job! I'm proud of you, Annie. Come home to eat, we'll celebrate! :D_

_-Fredrick_

How was I supposed to answer to that? _No, I can't go dad. I'm going to a doctor's appointment where I will act as insane as possible. My job requires me to go to a mental institution! Isn't that amazing?_ No. That was not the right way to tell him. So I made something up.

_Sorry, dad. I won't be able to make it. I have to get a story for the new job, so I have to travel somewhere to get a good story! I'm going to California for an article about earthquakes._

_See you soon. We'll eat cake afterwards._

_-A.C._

It wasn't a complete lie…but it wasn't the full truth either.

If I told my father what I was going to do, he wouldn't let me. And this was the chance of a lifetime! I couldn't let it slip away from my fingers. I just couldn't.

I checked my watch.

12:42

I still had time to walk around and enjoy myself. I got my coffee and walked out the Starbucks. I smiled as all the noises came to me. I enjoyed everything I saw; the street performers dancing, the guys who spray painted amazing arts and sold them, the taxi drivers dropping off and picking people, even the sun shine in my face.

Then someone bumped into me.

"I'm sorry, miss." The little boy said as he picked up his fallen newspapers.

I bent down to help him and handed him the newspapers I had gotten.

"It's okay. Don't worry." I responded.

"Here, take one," He said handing me a newspaper. "I'm supposed to sell them…but my mom won't notice I gave one away."

I smiled and took the gift. The little boy walked away and disappeared into the crowd of people. I took a sip of coffee as I walked back towards the New York Times building, reading a few of the pages. Nothing was really interesting until page 9.

**The 'Local Attraction' Keeps Its Doors Closed!**

_A news reporter for channel 13 tried to get an interview with the head director of Half-Blood Mental Institution. Laura Hall, the news reporter, didn't even get to say a word. The mental institution locked its gates before Hall could even make it in. This is another failed attempt to get even a good picture of the institution. More and more people are attracted to the institution now. Many wonder what secrets are behind those rusty gates._

I smiled as I folded the paper. I would be the first journalist to actually even get close to the institution. I would be famous for the notes I take! It all seemed worth it now.

As I walked inside, Mr. D gestured for me to follow him back outside. We walked over to the edge of the streets where he called a taxi. We both got in and Mr. D told the cab driver the address.

"It's early." I pointed out.

"The plan has changed a bit. Dr. Solace has missed two patients today. He told me to take your in early."

I nodded and looked out the window. Sky scrapers passed me by, hiding the sun.

"When we get there," he began. "I want you to act…well…crazy."

I looked over to him as I pushed my curly blonde hair to one shoulder.

"Of course, that's always been the plan."

"Making sure you know…women seem to sometimes forget things."

I took a deep breath and bit my tongue. One day I was going to say something bad and he won't like it…but not today. It can't be today.

After twenty minutes in traffic we finally reached the doctor's office. It was a tall brown building with many windows. There were no signs indicating the name of the place. I opened the door of the taxi and walked out, waiting for Mr. D.

He rushed passed me and entered the building, not bothering to hold the door for me, that jerk. I followed him towards the silver elevator doors and up towards the 6th floor. When the doors opened, I began to act.

I looked at everything with wide eyes and walked cautiously behind Mr. D, taking slow steps, as if the ground underneath me would open up and swallow me.

"You must be Mr. Dionys-" But Mr. D cut the nice secretary off.

"Just D. Call me Mr. D, thank you." He said in a rude tone.

"Right, sorry. Mr. D and…Annabeth Chase." She said.

I jumped up and screamed when she said my name, covering my ears with my hands. I shook my head rapidly and sang along to a Maroon 5 song. The lady raised her eyebrow at me and looked kind of scared. Mr. D smiled and nodded.

"That's us. I'll just walk right in. Will Solace is waiting for us." He said as he opened the cream colored door.

I ran after him, slamming the door behind me. There was no one around, so when I looked at Mr. D, he looked at me approvingly. Finally, I do something he approves of.

He guided me, or more like pushed, me into a room and commanded me to sit on the bed. The white paper crunched as I sat on it, silently counting each strand of my hair. I counted the numbers using the ABC's rhythm.

A young man quickly came in towards the door. He had neat blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded me of the sky. They were a soft baby blue, warm and inviting. My eyes widen when I saw him and I looked at him with fear. He set his clipboard down and turned to me, a soft smile on his lips.

"Hi, Annabeth. I'm Dr. Solace, but you can call me Will." He said nicely.

He extended his hand out at me, but I just looked at it, as if it would turn into a snake at any second. He just smiled and headed over to get something. He came back with a little flash light that looked like a pen. When he came near me, I shook my head rapidly and pushed my back against the wall.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to check something in your eyes." He said kindly.

I breathed in and out, through my mouth as he came closer. Suddenly, as the light went in front of my eyes, I became blank. I looked forward and I didn't move, my breathing was calm. Doctor Solace seemed confused and I smirked on the inside. This was pretty fun.

He wrote something down on his clip board and told the nurse to get a wheelchair because he wanted to take some tests. I was still, until a nurse came closer to me with the wheelchair. I burst into tears and screamed as if a spider was coming at me.

"NO! I don't want to go! Stop! Stop the voices! Stop!" I said as I pressed my hands to my ears again.

"It's okay, Annabeth. All I want are some X-rays and-"

"NO ONE WILL TAKE MY SOUL! No pictures! No vampires! No!"

I kept screaming, shouting, running away from the doctors and I even kicked Mr. D (I would lie to you if I told you I didn't enjoy that)…all that resulted in me being put inside a strait jacket. And in case you are wondering, being in a strait jacket is not fun. Not one bit.

After the x-rays, which I screamed through, the doctor asked to talk to Mr. D alone in his office. I waited in the room with a nurse who tried to calm me down by putting on TV.

"I HATE PANDAS!"I shouted as I saw a panda on Animal Planet.

That is a lie. I love pandas, they're so cute!

"Well, you are going to have to settle for the pandas, I ain't changing the channel." The nurse said as she crossed her arms.

I glared at her and wondered about drawing a picture of her jumping off a building. And no, she would not fly upwards in to the sky.

Mr. D walked in to the room and asked the nurse to leave. It wasn't in a polite way, but I stuck my toungue out at the nurse as she walked past me. She slammed the door behind her. I turned towards Mr. D and crossed my arms.

"What happened?" I asked.

I was scared. What if the doctor knew I was faking it? I mean, he was a doctor, he knows what a real insane person is. Mr. D just looked at me, until his face broke out into a grin, exposing his semi-yellow teeth.

"You're in, April. You're officially insane."

"_Annabeth__._" I corrected him.

"Does it matter? What matters is that you're in. A car will come pick you up to take you to the mad house. A specific mad house."

"You're not coming?"

"No, girl. I'm not. If those people see me, they will stone me. I've sent thousands of reporters there and none have gotten any success. Until you that is, but don't let that feed your ego." He warned.

I felt...disappointed. I would have felt better if he had come along with me. The reason is unknown. Maybe it was because I could at least say goodbye to someone before I was taken in. Or maybe it's because I wanted to feel reassured in a way. I didn't show my disappointment, though. I nodded, as if I understood.

* * *

I got into the dark blue Prius and looked at Mr. D before leaving. He had given me a bag containing journals, pens, a cell phone and everything else I would need for my 'stay' at the Half-Blood Mental Institution. He managed to convince Dr. Solace that the only time I was quiet and happy was when I was writing. The doctor put in special orders, telling the people that I needed to be allowed to write constantly. He just looked at me back before leaving.

Wasn't that goodbye, just, amazing?

He promised he would call in the morning to ask me how everything was going. I promised him I would answer. I looked out the window at the passing buildings, which quickly faded and turned into trees. I thought about my dad and I felt bad for leaving him like that. I should have told him, but I was in strict orders not to tell a living soul where I was. I could lie and tell them I was on vacation in Greece or Fiji, but I couldn't tell anyone where I was really at.

After what seemed like forever, we had arrived at the rusty old gates, which creaked as they opened. There was a small wooden sign that read:

_**Welcome to Half-Blood Institution.**_

_**Enjoy Your Stay.**_

Yet the words were written in a creepy style. I wondered if I would really be able to leave this place...

* * *

**Review!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Farmville Worship Services

**Blondie B. Happy: Happy Thanksgiving! I'm hanging with the FanFiction author, my cousin Kimmie G914. Maryland (No, I DON'T live in Maryland, just visiting) is so cold, but not as cold as New York (Sorry Veronica!) **

**ChildOfWisdom: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! It's so cold up here in New York! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was written by Blondie B. Happy and it's incredible! I hope you enjoy our little Thanksgiving gift!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Farmville Worship Services **

_Welcome to Half-Blood Institution. Enjoy your stay._

Ha, like _that_ was going to happen.

I was so anxious that I started shaking. I drove the car slowly into the institution. There weren't any parking spots that I could see, just a large circular driveway with a fountain in the middle. I parked the car and stepped outside.

Ironically, it seemed to get colder. A gust of wind blew at my tangled blonde curls, and I shivered as I observed my surroundings. The mansion loomed over me, at least four stories tall. The red bricks looked old and in need of a power wash. Flower baskets hung from some of the windows, and from what I could tell, they were all dead.

Behind me, there was the long driveway that I had entered from, with the gate at least half a mile away. Italian cypress lined either side of the small, narrow path so that no sunlight could break through. I saw a little squirrel scamper towards a leaf. The squirrel must have thought that it was an acorn or something, because it began scratching it claws at it. I smiled because it was so cute. That is until a giant hawk swooped down, picked up the squirrel, and flew away with it in its clutches.

I gulped. That was definitely a bad omen.

The fountain that my car was parked next to had a half naked lady statue in its center, and water spurting from her mouth. Waves made out of cement covered the upper and lower parts of her body so that you could only really see her face. She was frozen in permanent shock.

Off to the right, giant hills were everywhere, like a large valley. It was the only beautiful setting of the whole place. It was bright in the noon sun, and the grass was perfectly healthy in contrast to the crazies that lurked inside the mansion.

I was one of those crazies now. We were 'equals'.

To the left was literally Farmville from Facebook. A farm seemed to stretch for acres and acres. I saw tobacco growing very far away, which was an odd sight for New York. Corn stalks grew taller than me next to the tobacco.

I wanted to go over there. I could see strawberries and blueberries growing. In the distance, I could see livestock farms filled with cows, horses, pigs, and chickens. I saw one of those draws that stored honeycombs and bees inside. There was an indoor flower garden. Why, I don't know. But it was a beautiful sight.

The logical part of me threw up a red flag. None of these plants were supposed to grow at the same time of the year. They had different seasons what they grew in. And plus, no one was outside. Not a single soul. It was eerily quiet, but I had that creepy feeling that someone was watching me.

I wasn't even inside the building yet, and I already knew that this complex was a freak show. Lovely.

Okay, Annabeth. Remember: Think Animal Planet. Think pandas. You can do this.

I began to walk up to the front entryway. I was clutching my bag full of reporting supplies in one hand, and rolling my suitcase full of clothes and toiletries in the other.

My phone buzzed. I took it out of my bag and looked at the screen. I clicked on the new message, which was from Mr. D.

_Alisa, how's it going at the freak house? Got any good stuff?_

I texted back a quick reply.

_ANNABETH! I haven't entered yet. Getting ready to, though._

I started walking up the small wooden staircase. The boards creaked beneath my feet. Once I was at the top, I rang the doorbell, like a normal person. I could hear it alarming people inside. I heard someone start screaming bloody murder.

The doors opened quickly. I jumped backwards and reached inside of my bag, grabbing a paper Dr. Solace had given me. Crumpling it in my fist, I close my eyes and threw it in front of me. "GO AWAY!" I shrieked. "DON'T TAKE MY SOUL!"

I heard the person sigh and mutter, "Great, another one." It was a girl's voice with a thick accent, somewhere between Redneck southern and New York Yankee's. "Well, don't just stand out there. Open your eyes and get your blonde butt inside."

Uh, rude much? I opened my eyes and stepped inside. The doors slammed shut behind me. The lady that was in front of me was probably over six and a half feet tall, and had stringy dirty blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her face was manly, and her hands were bigger than my head. I shook my head back and forth. "No, no! Leave me alone. My soul is mine!"

She pretended not to hear me. "Well, you're scrawny." She picked up the piece of paper I had thrown and her and smoothed it out. "So you're Annabeth Chase. The doctors said you were really… worked up. My name's Clarisse, but you'll do well to call me Ms. La Rue. Let's get you your new things and give you a tour. First, I'll need to see you car keys."

I started at her blankly. Finally, she reached for my bag, and I jumped back! "NO! Take my soul, but this is MINE!"

"All, I need are your car keys, Annabeth." Slowly, I reached into my bag and pulled them out. I handed them to her, and she took the, gingerly. "Nurse!" she called, and instantly, one came to her aid. "Please go take the Prius out front to our parking garage.

"What's up with this one?" I heard her whisper.

"Schizophrenia, paranoia, a whole list of things. This is going to take a while." She handed the over, and the nurse ran away to my car.

"Okay, Annabeth, follow me." We went into another room, and all that was inside was a steal table.

"Okay, I'm going to need to see your bag."

I gulped loudly. "But the spiders, they're all over you!"

She even looked down at herself. Then she glared back up at me and snatched the bag out of my grasp. I started crying, well, sobbing. Clarisse didn't seem to care. She observed the insides, and then took out my phone.

"No phones are allowed!" she ordered and set the phone on the table. Then she took out a hammer from the cabinet connected to the table. Why she kept a hammer in there, I didn't want to know. But what she did next surprised the living crap out of me. She started banging my phone into little bits. I gaped at her.

So much for calling Mr. D. I was completely cut off now.

I stared at the bits and pieces of my phone, scattered across the table, completely dumbfounded.

She handed me back my bag full of journals, but then took my suit case. "You'll be getting a new wardrobe," she informed me. "You won't be in need of these clothes." She wheeled my luggage into another room, and I was left standing there in shock.

Sooner than I expected, she came back in the room. "Now follow me," she said, heading out of the room. Not wanting to get lost or my journals taken away, I followed her instructions.

She showed me the dining hall, which was on the first floor. The kitchens were huge, and there were two Hogwarts style tables in there. The ceiling was made of glass, but it was so high up that there was no way anyone could hurt themselves.

"You'll eat here three times a day," Clarisse told me. "There will be a variety of dishes available in case you are allergic to anything, and you are able to sit with whoever you wish. Try to make friends, because it's hard to be a loner in this place."

I didn't respond. I just looked around at the room like it was a creepy clown.

She yanked on my shoulder-hard. I cried out. "Follow me," she said, and apparently I hadn't heard her the first time.

We left that room, and she showed me what was called the Grand Atrium. A huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, way up in the air. There was a large staircase that Clarisse called the Grand Staircase, and it went up and then broke off in two different directions. It went up four stories and broke off on each floor.

Of course, there was a similar way to go to the next floor, and that was the elevator.

"No one uses the elevator," Clarisse chided. "It's only for emergencies, and only I will let you on it."

I nodded vigorously.

So we took the stairs up to the second floor. She showed me around. The second floor was the guy's floor, which was completely off limits to the girls. It was made of long hallways and multiple rooms and bathrooms, plus many storage closets. Some of the rooms were closed and locked up so that no one could get inside. I would need to write something down about that later.

That's when I heard the yelling.

"Mr. Jackson, you need to take your medicine now," said a polite female voice.

"Get that shit away from me," growled a man's voice. I heard some crash down, and the lady scream.

"Oh Lord," murmured Clarisse, and she let go of me and ran into a room at the end of the hall. I followed her quickly. This was getting more and more interesting.

I saw a flash of black hair and a hint a bright green eyes burning into my gray ones, but then the man was pushing past me and running down the hallway. I watched him run away and disappear down the stairs. Then I turned my attention back to the room. The nurse, who'd been trying to make Mr. Jackson take his medicine was on the floor with a bookcase on top of her. She had a long cut down her forehead and was crying. Clarisse was trying to soothe her.

"Its okay, Silena, you'll be fine," she told her repeatedly while she held her.

"Assign me to someone else, please Clarisse. I can't take Percy's mood swings. Look where it's gotten me. Please, anyone else."

"Shh, don't worry, I'll get someone else to take care of Mr. Jackson. Why don't you show Ms. Chase the rest of the house? You can help her from now on."

Silena looked at me for a minute, challenging me to come and attack her, but I stood there and hummed the Barney song. After an eternity of a staring contest, she said, "That'd be great Clarisse."

"Okay." Clarisse whipped out a cloth, gave it to Silena, and she pressed it to her head. She also handed over a few papers, probably all of my paperwork."I'm going to go fine Mr. Jackson and sedate him, and you can just show Ms. Chase the third and fourth floors, and the grounds."

SEDATE?! What in the world? Was that even legal?

"Yes." Silena stood up and offered me her hand while Clarisse ran away after Mr. Percy Jackson. "My name is Silena Beauregard, and I'll be taking care of you during your stay here." She smiled friendly, but I leaned away from her hand.

This Silena could have been a model. Her glossy black hair fell down to her waist, and she wore a knee length skirt and a collared white shirt. Her big eyes were a perfect shade of brown, but the more I stared at them, the more they seemed to change. She was a little bit taller than me, and looked older be a few years.

She withdrew her hand as if this were normal, and motioned for me to follow her. I did. We left the second floor and went to the third. "This is where you'll be staying," Silena informed me. We passed a few rooms, and I began to here this blaring music.

Silena sighed. She pulled me into the room with the music coming from it. I recognized the song; it was that dubstep song First of the Year by Skrillex. I had to cover my ears, partially to keep up my cover, partially to seriously block out the noise.

The girl inside had a paint brush in one hand, and was throw paint colors at the walls. She had bright red hair and freckles covering her entire face. She seemed to be my age, and she smiled really wide when she saw me. She had the twitch in her eye that made me believe she really was mad.

"Rachel, sweetheart, you know you can't have music like that on so loud," she scolded.

Rachel hurled paint at Silena, which she dodged. She went over and started jumping up and down on her bed. "BUT I LIKE THE MUSIC!" she complained over the blaring.

Silena went over to the iHome and turned it off. Rachel pouted, but Silena didn't seem to care. "Ms. Dare, this is your new neighbor, Annabeth Chase."

Rachel bounded over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Hi there! My name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I'm crazy!" She bounced up and down, nodding her head happily like she was completely sure of it.

I bit back a thousand sarcastic comments that I could've told her and replied, "Santa wants to kill me."

"SAME HERE!" she cried. "OMG we're gonna be BFFs!"

Silena looked worried, so she pulled me away from Rachel and took me out of the room.

Not two seconds after we had left, the music was on again. It was a different song, this time Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson. _"What is the feelin' takin' over? Thinkin' no one could open my door. Surprise...It's time, to feel what's real. What happened to Miss Independent? No more the need to be defensive. Goodbye, old you."_

Goodbye old you is right.

"Okay, Annabeth, this is your room," she informed me, and I stepped inside.

It was ugly.

I mean college dorm room nasty. The floor boards were popping up in different places, and there was a horrible draft. My mattress was black and hard so that if anything happened, they could just wipe it down. There were no covers, and it was as plain as could be. The walls had something brown on it that I didn't even want to guess what it was. I shivered. Like that insane, bipolar Jackson guy, my room was at the end of the hall, right over his or somewhere near it.

"Now, I know, it's not much right now, but don't worry, you'll be able to change it around soon enough." Silena scurried away and left me standing there, still staring at my prison cell.

When she came back, she had a stack of clothes in her hands. She set them down on my bed. "Okay, so I'll let you get changed, and then I'll show you the top floor and the grounds." She left and closed the door behind her.

Quickly, I changed into the new outfit. It was khaki skirt that went down to my ankles and a white blouse that was really tight on me and made it hard to breathe. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and shouldered my bag once again.

Silena was waiting for me in the hallway. "You look nice," she complimented, and took my hand and led me to the top floor.

"So, all you need to know about this floor is that it's the hospital wing." She pointed to one room. "That is where you go to get treated for burns and stings." I wanted to ask her how I would get burned or stung, but she moved on.

"If you get sick, you'll go here. We'll treat you and keep you well."

"Mmmhmmm!" I agreed.

"Good. Now, if you have a… mental breakdown, you'll go into this ward," she gestured. "But you really don't want that to happen. And over there is where you go to get surgery; if for some reason you need it."

"What about THAT one!?" I pointed to a small door.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't need to know about that one," she said a little too cheerfully. "Now, let me show you our beautiful recreational and work areas."

Before I knew it, we were behind the mansion in a beautiful garden. Flowers blossomed all around me, and there was a small man-made stream cutting through the bushes. Birds flew in and out of their houses and splashed in the bird baths. So far, this was the only beautiful and calm setting to the entire complex.

"When you have free time, you'll be able to spend it here," Silena told me. "You can mingle with the other people here and make friends. Isn't that nice?"

I remained silent.

Silena pulled me then into the mad house's personal Farmville. She still had the cloth pressed to her forehead. Blood was soaked through it. "You will pray and work here."

"Pray and work?" I asked, and then bit back a curse. I wasn't supposed to talk normally. Think crazy, think crazy!

Silena acted like nothing had happened. "Yes, Ms. Chase. We have mandatory worship services in the barn five days a week. Tomorrow you'll have off. You have to come unless you want to make Clarisse- I mean, Ms. La Rue, very angry. After that, you'll have classes for two hours, and then chores. You'll alternate between cleaning the house and tending to the farm."

"OKAY THEN!" I screamed, and she took a step back.

"Yes, well, good. Cleaning the house is a big job, but tending the farm is even bigger. Half of our income is from selling our food to people. We ship it out of here weekly. We never buy our own food; we only rely on what comes from the farm, even during the winter." She talked about the farm like it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen before.

Weird…

"That little indoor garden is where we grow our herbs and spices for cooking and medicinal uses. Tomorrow you'll start off in there, and we'll see how you do."

This wasn't right. The people here were crazy; they shouldn't be working too. But I couldn't say that, I could only right it down.

"Remember, you do not disrespect this farm." Suddenly, Silena got a glare on her face, as if I was going to destroy the entire thing. But it faded away quickly. "Well, you can spend the rest of your time out here, roaming around. Don't eat anything. When the bell sounds, you report to dinner. All instructions will be in your room. Are you okay?" I opened my mouth to answer, but she didn't wait. "Good. Bye-bye now!"

Once she was gone, I sat down on a large stone next to the pumpkin patch and took out my journals.

_Day One:_

_This place is a freak show. The people here really are crazy, even the nurses. The rooms are unsanitary, and the hospital wing is abnormally large. They've already confiscated my phone and personal belongings. I can't contact anyone. I'm cut off. My boss is so gonna kill me._

_My room is completely gross. I don't see how anyone could live in it. My neighbor, Rachel Dare (red hair, freckles) is loud and a bit obnoxious, but definitely insane. Silena Beauregard, my assigned nurse, seems to be overly worried about something and treats the farms like a god. Why, I don't know. It confuses me still. _

_I have yet to eat any food here. Clarisse La Rue, the head lady, is rude. I think they're doing illegal things in this house. They are forcing labor on the poor people, and soon I will have to do this too. I already can't wait to leave this place. But these upcoming two months are going to take a while. _

_One thing that has scared me is one of the crazies. They called him Percy Jackson. Silena was formally assigned to him, but she begged Clarisse to change her. When I first saw him, he was cursing as Silena tried to give him medicine. He ran out of the room. I can on recollect that he has black hair and deep green eyes. He injured Silena. _

_I need to find out more about this Percy Jackson and the rest of the people here._

_Wish me luck._

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: CHICKEN APOCALYPSE!

**ChildOfWisdom: It's my fault that you have had to wait so long for an update. I want to apologize to you and Blondie. I have had my share of problems, I won't bore you with details, but I PROMISE to do better and to write all my chapters really fast so that you guys can have a fast update. I am so so so so so so so SORRY! :(**

**Blondie B. Happy: Don't worry, Veronica! I was just SUPER worried! Sorry about no update in 3 months! We'll both try to update quicker! But in the meantime, you guys should check out both of our profiles for multiple stories and quicker updates! Plus, we post information on this profile about what we're doing!**

* * *

Chapter 4: CHICKEN APOCALYPSE!

After I finished writing my first entry on this place, I made sure my notebook and pen were safely inside my bag before I got up. I looked around, admiring my surroundings. I was still curious about how they managed to grow crops that weren't supposed to grow at this time of the year…but I would find out later. I'm a journalist. I'm supposed to investigate.

I walked around Farmville-I mean, the _farm_ and just looked around at things. Everything seemed so normal but I had a feeling that something was out of place. I felt someone staring at me, their eyes burned on my back. I quickly started to talk to myself, touching the leaves delicately and suddenly ripping them apart.

"_Bad_ plant. You have to attack the _zombies _not me!" I whisper/yelled at the poor sunflower.

I turned my head slightly just in time to see a figure, more like a shadow, walk into the barn. It immediately sparked my curiosity and interest. I wanted to go see what it was, but I didn't want to seem odd…you know…poking my head in there and looking around. Wait. I was crazy! Yes! This is perfect; I could just make up any excuse!

I almost wished that I was actually crazy. I could've made up some pretty awesome excuses when I was in school...

I casually walked over to the door of the barn and I opened it and poked my head in there. Inside the barn there were a row of seats, where I guessed they held their worship services. In the last bench, there was a guy sitting there that looked like he could have been a zombie. His dark hair fell over his eyes effortlessly as he stared, straight ahead. He was wearing all black clothes and his olive colored skin looked oddly pale in the dark, which didn't make since to me. Suddenly, his black eyes turned to me but he didn't move his head. Only his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

So it wasn't a shadow. It was a man, well; he looked old yet young at the same time. He had bags under his eyes and his lips were in a permanent frown. I stood up straighter and walked into the barn. I crossed my arms in the process, careful to not go near him.

"I don't talk to zombies." I said as I looked away. "The sunflowers will take care of you."

He just looked at me, and then violently kicked the bench in front of him, causing it to fall over. I flinched. _He's mad at me, I know it. Keep cool, Annabeth. Just…breathe._

"I hate sunflowers…THEY KILLED MY ARMY." He said as he stood up and pushed passed me.

I was in shock for a bit until a loud bell rang. I remember what Silena had said; _When the bell rings report to dinner. All the instructions are in your room._ I took a deep breath, preparing myself mentally and physically for what horrors awaited me in the dining room. I walked out of the barn, carefully closing the door behind me, and walking towards the dining room.

As I said before, the dining room resembled Hogwarts great hall. There were two really long, wooden tables that seemed to go on forever. The chairs were placed really close to each other. People started coming in through the doors, flooding the room. Some were screaming, others were quietly playing with their fingers…

I quickly headed over to the seat farthest away from everyone and sat down. I felt like an owl, observing almost everything that was going on in the room, taking in every little detail and thinking of so many entries I could write in my journal.

"YOU'RE IN MY IMAGINARY FRIEND'S SEAT!" A person yelled.

_Oh gods…_I looked up to come face to face with Rachel. I stared into her eyes for a moment. Then she seemed to realize that it was me. She nearly tackled me with a hug. "HEY BEST FRIEND!" she cried. "Oh, I missed you!"

I was a bit surprised by her actions, but I acted just as a normal mentally ill person would have.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled, earning the attention of some of the other people who were around us.

Rachel blinked and released me from her embrace. She tilted her head to the side, like a dog, and gave me a huge grin.

"We met, silly? Remember? We both lived in the same community of houses in the sky!" She exclamied.

I didn't know what to reply, personally. And it's a good thing I didn't have too, because she started to talk to her plate. I carefully looked around, not looking at anyone in the eyes, or atleast trying not too. Some of the people here got set off my anything.

But someone caught my eye. It was that guy who had hit Silena. He walked in through the door and sat at the seat farthest away from anyone else. His eyes traveled along the table untill he meant my eyes. I held back a gasp. His eyes were shining like polished emeralds but at the same time, they looked uncontrollable. An unpredictable shade of sea green. I looked away, suddenly interested at my empty plate.

I wonder if we get our own food or if we got served, but I guess I would just have to find out. Suddenly, from the intercom, a soft piano solo started to play. I stopped to admire the beautiful sounds the instrument was playing, but everyone else didn't have the same reaction I did. They started to scream and bang their plates onto the table.

I was alarmed by their reaction. Should I do the same? Wouldn't it hurt? What have I gotten myself into? Before I could even react, the beautiful piano stopped playing and everyone calmed down. From the front doors, a nurse came in, which name I didn't know, and she carefully dragged a patient from the room. I don't understand why they needed to play the piano, but it made everyone go nearly bonkers at the sound of it.

This was going to be a lot to write in my journal.

It wasn't long until the food was served to us. Nurses and lunch ladies came out of the cafeteria doors and walked over to us with grey carts. Inside the carts were metal plates with covers and out name attacked to each plate.

Slowly and cautiously, they placed the plate on top of the previous empty plate and placed it in front of each and every one of us, including a glass of water and a littler container of apple sauce. I had read a few articles before jumping into this job, believe it or not, and I remember reading how they put pills, crushed into tiny pieces, either in your food or how it is more commonly used in…in apple sauce. I began to wonder what kind of medicine they put into the apple sauce and if the people here knew what they were eating. They probably didn't.

"Eat," A girl said from next to me. She had dark brown hair and a wild look in her dark eyes. "The fairies might come and steal your food. Watch out for Robin Goodfellow. GO AWAY! MY FOOD! MINE!" The girl yelled as she pushed the plate closer to her and covered her food with her arms.

I acted as if I was mad, to add to the confusion, and turned away, crossing my arms. But I began to think about what she had said. The only Robin Goodfellow I knew was the one in many of Shakespeare stories; the mischievous, trouble maker. I wonder if this girl had liked Shakespeare.

I opened my plate, lifting up the hot metal top and gasped at what was inside. There was white rice in the corner of the plate, pieces of chicken, vegetables, fruits, and a hot piece of bread. I had expected something nasty and micro-waved, like school food or hospital food, but there is no doubt in my mind they had taken time to make this. I knew some of these foods, like the fruits and vegetables had come from the amazing garden they had.

It didn't take long for me to eat my food, listening to the weird conversations the other people around me were having. But as I ate, I felt _his_ eyes on me. I don't know how to explain it, but I could feel those beautiful, unpredictable green eyes watching me as I ate. Yes, I felt uncomfortable, but I didn't let it show. I just simple ate as if I was a happy fairy, humming along to some song I was making up.

"IT MOVED!" Someone yelled from further down on the table.

A girl screamed bloody murder and got on top of her seat, so that she was standing on it, and screamed again.

"THAT PIECE OF _MEAT_ ON MY PLATE MOVED! IT'S THE CHICKEN APOCALYPSE!"

A nurse in the far left side signaled something to the other nurse to move over to the girl, with three other people following close behind her. One of the people behind her helped the screaming girl down from her seat while the main nurse whispered something into the ear of the other boy and someone came over with a new plate.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot you were vegetarian. I'll just take the chicken away." The nurse said.

"No. You must BURN its ashes!" The boy yelled, grabbing the nurse by the shoulders and shaking her a bit. The other two behind the main nurse, looked alarmed and got the boy by the hands and restrained him. The nurse looked a little shocked. "PROMISE me you will burn the ashes. _Promise_!"

"I-I Promise." The nurse stuttered.

"You better."

I blinked and looked away. I was really in the crazy house now. I noticed that the boy with green eyes had moved a couple of seats closer to me and was looking at me intensively. I looked up, expecting him to look away, but he didn't. His eyes remained on me. Blushing, a bit embarrassed, I looked down at me food and ate the last of it. I noticed that after they were down with the food, you could leave. I noticed this when a girl finished her food, yelled something, then ran out of the room. The nurses just calmly took the plates and left.

_I've been acting a bit normal…if I just walk out of here, they'll know something is wrong with me. I mean, right with me, since I'm acting normal and I'm not supposed to._ I thought.

I drank the water and slowly got up. I looked to my left, and then looked to my right. The nurses looked at me, since I caught their attention. I slowly moved back, and then stopped. Then took a step back, slowly, then stopped. I did this, trying to act like a spy, moving towards the door until it was opened by Silena. I screamed and ran out the door, before anyone could question me and hopefully they wouldn't.

I walked around, screaming at imaginary things, laughing at random times, threatening to burn down a tree every so often so that the nurses didn't question me that much. It seemed to be working. I walked around, finding useless rooms with empty walls and simple furniture. It was; _The Calm Room_. Where we were supposed to go when we wanted to relax or calm ourselves down. There was the; _The Music Room_, too. There weren't any instruments, that I saw since I just walked by, but there was a radio and it was playing loud and obnoxious music, which seemed the only thing that would calm them down.

What really interested me was the huge library it had. There was barely anyone in here, but it was filled with really cool things. All from Edgar Allan Poe, to James Patterson, to Dr. Seuss. There was a teenage girl reading Horton Hears a Who on the floor. I thought it was kind of cute, but then almost laughed when I saw that the book was upside down.

I found a quiet place in a corner and took out my notebook and pencil and began to write.

_My suspicions on something illegal happening here might be true. There was definitely something in the apple sauce, because when I ate it I couldn't think that straight. I also wondered why everyone got so wild up when they heard the piano play, but that's something I'll just have to keep investigating._

_Dinner went pretty normal. Most of the people just talked to their imaginary friends, warned me about evil fairies or just yelled crazy things at random times. The only thing that was weird was that crazy Percy Jackson guy. He was looking at me as if I was this weird, exotic alien that had just fallen from space. He didn't only look at me, but he moved closer too. I had to keep my eyes opened for him. He was the one that injured Silena._

_Then there was that weird guy I meant in the barn. He had gave me quick the scare when he got all mad and kicked that bench over. He didn't tell me his name, so I would also have to keep an eye out for him._

_I think I'll manage to survive in the place if I keep my eyes opened and plan something's out. I seriously can't wait to get out of here. _

_I wonder what else is in store for me here. I seriously need help to keep my sanity in this place._

_Wish me luck._

* * *

**Hey, we've have not just met you. But this is still pretty crazy. Here's the Asylum, so review it maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye Lullaby

**Blondie B. Happy: Well, this story is about to take a dark turn...**

**ChildOfWisdom: Ooh, I'm so excited!...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Goodbye Lullaby**

Sleeping was a whole different type of nightmare.

That night, as I lay in my old creaky bed, I just couldn't seem to fall asleep. My journal was tucked safely under my pillow. Rachel's music had changed from Alternative, which she played after dinner, to a soft lullaby that even made me sleepy.

But I wasn't ready to drift off yet.

I stretched in my night clothes. They'd provided me with a white tank top and black sweat pants. The room was hot at night, like I was in a sweaty jungle of crazy people, and I was glad for no covers. My blonde hair was matted with sweat and so were my clothes.

I glanced outside my window, where the moon hung in the sky. I felt like I was never going to get to see the outside world again, which was crazy, since we were required to everyday. But what if it rained? We'd be stuck inside singing The Wheels on the Bus and reading pop-up books.

I was beginning to regret coming here, and not even a day had passed.

I jumped off of my bed and began to pace to the slow music, turning on the soft beats and walking like I actually had a purpose. I really wanted to punch something, but the only thing was a wall. I started getting a headache.

"Come on, Annabeth," I told myself. "Be active, work harder. Think smarter."

Did it make me psycho to talk to myself? I didn't think so; I'd been talking to myself my entire life. It helped me get things straightened out. When I said things aloud, I could judge if the decision was smart or idiotic.

I rubbed my face with my hands. There was a sharp pain behind my eyes that hurt like crazy. I bent my back backwards and cracked it, and even that hurt where it usually didn't. I felt physically and mentally out of shape and weak, like this asylum was draining me of whom I really was.

Hysterical laughter bubbled from Rachel's room. Apparently she was awake, or maybe she was dreaming. It wasn't enough to jot down in my journal. I needed something big to document, and besides the normal weirdness of the place, nothing was happening.

Something struck my window, and I nearly screamed.

I didn't look at the window and see what it was (like I should've done). Instead, I literally fell backwards on the floor and rolled over to my bed, because I was pretty sure that my feet weren't working anymore. I was also fairly certain that I was having a heart attack or a stroke or something, and I couldn't feel my arms.

"Who's there?" I whispered, pressing my back to the wall. Okay, so maybe I was just being paranoid, because it could've easily been a bat, or a tree branch, but in this Asylum, I never knew what to expect.

But then I glanced at my window and let out a silent scream. There was a face in it, looking right at mine with big eyes. Even in the darkness with only the moonlight, I could just make them out. They were sea green. And the hair was dark black.

And the guy's face in the window was _Percy Jackson's_.

I didn't even know if it was real of not. He was hanging from something and staring at me _like he knew_. It was like he could see right through me and knew I wasn't a mental case. And something about his staring told me that he was smarter than he was letting on. It was like he wasn't even crazy. But, he had to be, right?

All in a flash, he was gone. And I was completely alone, scared out of my ever-sane mind. There were only two choices now. One: stay next to my safe wall and try to fall asleep. And two: Actually be a journalist and investigate some.

I was starting to hate my job.

I got up, reluctantly, and walked over to the window. I had my hands out in front of me, like somehow that would help me from something bad happening. I was thinking the worst that could happen. 'Local Authorities find Annabeth Chase, dead in an Asylum due to serious lack of judgment.'

I touched the window and studied the two latches on it. There were cobwebs covering the window and dust fell around my head like a halo. If I had been right, then Percy's room was in fact right above mine, or somewhere near there.

I took a deep breath and undid the latches. It was easy. I slid the window up and it didn't fall down. It wasn't really that safe, having open windows in a mental institution, but it wasn't my case to solve.

I hooked my hand and arm inside of the window and popped my head outside, looking up. There was no person there. All the windows were shut. Percy Jackson was gone. I looked below me. Not a soul was outside, and the trees were swaying. Some rabid animal made some type of sound, and I jumped back inside and shut the window. It fell down with a thud and I locked the latches once more.

Had Jackson even really been there, or had it just been my imagination? I gulped and walked back over to my bed. I flopped down on it like a fish.

I grabbed my journal and looked outside. It seemed to be very early morn, past midnight. But the sun wasn't going to rise for hours. I turned to a clean page and began to write.

_Day 2_

_It's early morning and I can't seem to fall asleep. Something hit my window and when I looked at it, Percy Jackson was right there, hanging from something and staring directly at me. _

_Maybe Jackson was put here because he was a stalker, because he seems to be pretty good at it. Maybe I should talk to him and see why he is always staring at me. Something about the way he looks at me tells me that he knows I'm faking all of this. _

_For some reason, I also believe that he may be faking his insanity too. _

I ended the entry there, because I wasn't sure what else there was to write. I slid the notebook back under my pillow and lay down. Suddenly, I was freezing cold, and I wished for a blanket. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Sleep came all too quickly, for some odd reason. And so did my dreams.

_I was running though the fields like I was being chased by someone, but I couldn't let anyone see me. I knew that tonight of all night there would be people patrolling, but it didn't matter. I had to find him, not matter what the cost was. _

_I tripped on something and landed flat on my face. Dirt and corn husks went into my mouth, and I was almost grateful because it stopped me from screaming the profanities that were milling around in my mind. I spit them out and took off my flats._

_My journal was annoying me, going up and down in my pocket and annoying my legs. I took it out and stopped for a second, trying to catch my breath. My chest was heaving, and I was trying to make no sound so that I would not be caught. I flipped through my notebook and gulped air. Looking at it for one last time, I reeled my arm back and through it as deep into the fields as I could, to where hopefully no one would ever find in again. I began to sprint once more. _

_Running barefoot actually seemed to help, but it hurt like crazy. When I reached the end of the corn fields, I was at the edge of the forest. Hoping that he was telling the truth, and slipped my shoes back on and ran into the forest. _

_I turned around once. The flashlights were searching, but all too far away. They couldn't see me. I smiled to myself and continued into the forest, walking slowly so I wouldn't fall and make that much noise._

_He had to be crazy for wanting to meet me out here. What was wrong with his room, or my room, or some other night when people weren't actually waiting for us to escape? I was going to have to talk to him about his ideas. _

_A small part of me was screaming that this was crazy, but wasn't I already crazy?_

"_Come on, where are you?" I asked quietly._

_The deeper I went into the forest, the more I wanted to turn around and go back home. But what would he think of me if I did something like that? I had to prove to him that I wasn't a scared little girl, terrified of him and everyone else here._

_Sighing, I kept walking until I heard the snap of a twig. I stopped right where I was and backed up against a tree trunk. I closed my eyes and hoped that whoever made the sound would go away._

_Someone coughed and said, "I'm not that ugly."_

_I opened my eyes, and there he was. Green eyes sparkling, black hair sticking up in all different spots, and a giant, beautiful grin on his face that made me smile too. I couldn't help it. Maybe this had been worth it. _

_I ran into his open arms and locked my own around his neck. He twirled me in a circle and then put me down, staring into my eyes. "I'm honestly surprised that you came," he admitted, cupping my cheek and leaning down, ready to place his lips on my own._

_Right before the kiss began, I breathed his name. "Percy."_

I sat up in bed, gasping like I had just finished running through the fields. What a strange dream…

Wait. Did I just dream about PERCY?! WHAT THE HELL?!

That wasn't right at all. I hadn't even had a conversation with Percy. How in the world could I be having romantic dreams about a crazy bipolar psychopath? I shook my head. What was this asylum doing to me? First I pretend to act crazy, and now I'm officially crazy…

I could imagine Mr. D in front of me, saying, "Of course you're insane. No one ever leaves that place with a right mind, but you took up the job." If and when I ever saw Mr. D again, I was going to give him a slap in the face and a kick in the groin, and I would laugh at his pain and… great, now I was having homicidal thoughts too.

I jumped out of my bed. I wasn't cold anymore, and I was covered in sweat once more, but I shivered anyway. I still felt like Jackson was spying on me and looking inside my room. But maybe it wasn't him. What if there were security cameras in my room, and that moron Clarisse was watching me? I felt like I was never alone, and I had only been there for hours.

I looked outside. The moon was still out, and no signs of day. I'd only been asleep for a few minutes, but it had felt like hours.

I needed to take a walk.

I redid my hair into a sloppy bun and slipped on some white sneakers. People would probably be in the hallways, but since I was at a mental hospital, I technically had an excuse. Now I only had to hope that the door wasn't locked.

I jiggled the handle and turned it. It opened right up into the dark hallway. These people who ran the institution needed to learn how to do their job better. If any of the mental cases got out in the middle of the night, they could hurt themselves really badly.

Right when I stepped out of my room, I heard this peel of laughter, mixed with heartbroken tears. It was coming from a room down the hall and was almost drowned out by Rachel's music. It had switched to Ironic by Alanis Morissette. "_An old man turned ninety eight. He won the lottery, and then died the next day."_

I sighed. It was the story of my life.

I listened to the song and the sobs, not knowing what I was supposed to do. A couple minutes later, right after the song had ended and switched to Goodbye Lullaby by Avril Lavigne, it just stopped abruptly, leaving only the singing. _"Lullaby, they strike me with your eyes. Lullaby, lullaby, help me sleep tonight."_

But I listen closely, and I heard what sounded like choking noises, and feet kicking wood. I walked slowly back inside my room and snatched my notebook. I stuffed it inside my tank top and put the pen behind my ear. I closed my door softly behind me and walked towards the room down the hall. Every other door was closed, indicating that no one else was out. My footsteps were quiet and careful, and I could not hear another person in the building. I hope that everyone was asleep or not on my floor.

Something caught my attention. It wasn't a person, but it was a piece of paper, lying on the ground right in front of the door from which the sounds were coming. It was old and kind of wet, like someone had been crying while they wrote it. The ink was running.

I snatched it up and squinted in the dark to try and make out the words.

'_**And in this moment, I don't know what to think. **_

_**Millions of these thoughts float around in my head, not a single one makes sense, and my headache is worsening with the fists to my face and the kicks at my gut. The slinging punches, the wailing cries, the tears on my face that I wouldn't call tears because I'm not sad at all.**_

_**. . .**_

_**Slap to the cheek, words spit at me, and I recoil back into my shell, my safe sanctuary that only exists in my head and my head only. My hands are the only thing to defend me from the curses, the shrieks, the horrific sounds that tell me **_**this is the end you will not lives any longer die now no one wants you.**

_**A hundred thousand thoughts hit my mind, not a single one makes sense and the only thing I can say is **_**God help me take me away from this hell and put me in your heaven so that I will no longer suffer please God please.**

_**. . .**_

_**God doesn't answer my wishes, and they say it is because I have sinned too much in my life for Him to bother to care. I still hope that He will save me, and I pray this every day. I hope that His power will take me away from them.**_

_**Hundreds of thoughts are inside of me, not a single one makes sense, and I just want to die. **_**Why God why can't you kill me isn't that in your power don't you want to help?**

_**. . .**_

**Save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me.**

_**There is only one thought in my head, **_**save me save me save me save me save me save me**_**. Maybe if I repeat it, He will hear me, and He will follow my demands and not those of the people around me. Maybe if I scream it, shriek it, everyone will understand me. I'm not crazy, I'm not insane, they just think that I am. Won't someone save me?**_

_**. . .**_

_**There are no thoughts left in my head.**_

**All thoughts are gone.'**

**(A/N: This little story is brought to you by Blondie B. Happy. Yeah, I wrote this in class…)**

The story was over. I flipped it onto the back side and look for a continuation. But there was nothing else. 'All thoughts are gone?' What was that supposed to mean? I saw something fall down on the paper. I looked up at the ceiling, but nothing was dripping. I touched the brand new wetness on the paper and wondered where it came from.

Then I realized that I was my own tears. I wiped them off as quickly as I could with my arm. I folded the piece of paper in half and put it inside of my notebook. Something told me that the story would haunt me for a while.

Did someone just write this to be creative? Or was this, like, a documentation of their time in the Asylum? A part of me didn't want to find out.

The choking sounds had stopped. I stood up. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen to the ground. I stuffed my notebook back under my shirt, and took a deep breath. I felt like it shouldn't go inside of the room, and that something bad was going to happen.

But I couldn't let my fear show. I was a journalist, and this was part of my job.

I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door quickly. There were no lights on in the room, but I could make out the person's silhouette well enough to know what was going on in the room. And I finally understood what the person met by 'All thoughts are gone'.

This mentally ill person wasn't standing in front of me. Her feet were about two feet off of the ground, and she was hanging by her window. A noose made out of skirts held her neck. Her head lolled to the side, and her opened eyes looked right at me.

This person was dead.

* * *

**Review!**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6: Talking to the Moon

**Blondie B. Happy: Well, we're updating! Look at us, writing another chapter... *sniff* we've grown up so fast...**

**ChildOfWisdom: I am so sorry it has taken me two eternities and a half to update. :( Blame me for it. I hope you like the next chapter though!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Talking to the Moon**

Breakfast the next day went by as usual. The piano music started to flow through the intercom, the people around me started to smash their plates against the table and finally the breakfast was served. But my thoughts were haunted by what I saw last night. How could everyone act as if nothing had happened? Did they even know that someone died here? Did they even care?

Acting like I was crazy was becoming a bit easier to me, which scared me. As I ate, I grabbed and pulled my hair. Whispering things that didn't really make sense, not that they had too. I was a crazy person now, right? It was my job. All around me, people talked, screamed, laughed or murmured to themselves. I remembered how her eyes looked at me, as she was hanging from her make-shift gallow. I remember having to bite my lip until it bled, it was the only thing that could keep me from screaming. I couldn't even eat, although I did play with the food a bit and take little bits.

"HELLO FRIEND." Rachel said as she sat down next to me.

Well, not _next_ to me. There was an empty chair in between us for her imaginary friend. Her frizzy red hair was combed back into a pony tail. The crazy look in her green eyes was still there, as always.

"Hello, flying pixie!" I greeted with a smile that would make the Joker jealous.

"Did you hear what happened?" She asked me all of the sudden.

That caught my attention. Did she see the girl too? Or was she going to tell me some made up story about her and her imaginary friends going off to Narnia again. I decided to find out.

"You saw the falling stars too?" I randomly asked.

"No, but…SOMEONE IN THIS CAFETERIA STOLE MY BURRITO! Was it you?" She said holding her fork like a sword to the empty seat next to her. Then she gasped. "IT WAS YOU! YOU LITTLE THEIF! GIVE ME BACK THE LIGHTNING BOLT!"

Rachel never ceased to surprise me. If she had or had not known anything about the poor girl, I would never know.

Moving a little farther to the left, avoiding Rachel and her plastic sword of doom, and scanned the cafeteria. On the other side of the long table, I saw him again. And by him, I mean the infamous Percy Jackson. He was eating a piece of…well, it was something blue, when he caught my stare. His hair was messy, as if he had gotten out of bed and didn't brush it, and through all the commotion going on around me, his sea green eyes stood out from everything else.

That made me think about that dream I had. I had _kissed_ Percy Jackson and I don't even know him. I don't even _talk_ to him, for Pete's sake! Then, he might or might not have been stalking me from my bedroom window, if I can call it a bedroom. But he wasn't there when I looked out.

I had so many things to do. I made a mental check list to make sure I don't forget about all of them.

Find out more about the poor girl who died.

Find out more about Percy Jackson and why he got into this place.

Find a quiet place to write in private, where no one will see or disturb me.

I needed a way out of breakfast. Usually, they would let us eat and when we were done, we just had to sit here and wait for the time to be over. But I didn't have an appetite, even though the breakfast seemed delicious. Thinking about what I should do, I grabbed the plate of food and threw it like a Frisbee all the way across the room, until it smashed into a wall.

A nurse noticed this and gave me a pointed look, like if I was a little kid who was about to get into trouble. The cafeteria seemed to grow quieter and I noticed I had quite a few pairs of eyes on me.

"I will NOT eat your demon food!" I yelled at the nurse. Her pointed look seemed to falter. "I know what you are trying to do. You're trying to _BRAINWASH_ me, aren't you? You think I'm _crazy_, don't you?"

I acted like I was about to laugh and pull my hair out at the same time. The nurse seemed to make a signal for the other nurse, who was closer to me, to get me away and out of the cafeteria before I caused any more trouble.

"No, I don't think you're crazy. I just wanted you to have a nice balanced breakfast."

"LIES!"

The nurse who was closest to me started to gently push me out of the room. Once outside of the cafeteria, she told me to go outside, enjoy the sun and take a breath of fresh air. I pretended to love the idea, thanked her and her genius mind and skipped away. But I wasn't going outside. _I_ was going to the library.

Inside a mental institution or not, the library has always been one of my favorite places. I enjoyed the silence, the smell of books. I picked up a book called _Light_ by_ Michael Grant_ and walked around until I found a nice, quiet place at the back of the library.

I took out my journal to write when something distracted me. It sounded like…like crying. It was soft, as if they had been crying hysterically before but was starting to calm down. Sighing, I placed my journal back into my little bag and tip-toed over to where the sound was coming from.

There was a boy with his knees pressed tightly against his chest and his arms were wrapped around his legs. He didn't notice me, but I took note of his appearance and listened carefully to what he was whispering under his breath.

"_Why_, Katie?_ Why_? We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together and you had to leave! I know it was hard, but I promised to always be there and help you get through it! You promised the same thing! But you lied! You lied and broke your promise!"

It was heart-breaking to hear him say that. I didn't know the kid, but I instantly knew that he had known the girl who…who had died last night and that he was, maybe, romantically involved with her. Which I thought was kind of sweet. Even in a place like this, love could still flourish. It brought a sad smile to my face.

"The only thing I wish for…is that you make it to the Elysium. Because one day, not too soon, but one day, I'll meet you again. Just wait for me, Katie…just wait…"

I thought that this had to be the sanest thing I have ever heard anyone from this mental institution say since I have gotten here. I saw him wipe the tears that were rolling down his cheeks away. He got up, grabbed a book and walked the other way. He didn't even notice me and if he did, he didn't care.

I got a few things out of what he said.

Her name was Katie and she had been either good friends or maybe even the girl friend, of the boy who had just been sitting here.

"I know it was hard, but I promised to always be there and help you through it." That had to mean that Katie was going through some bad moments in her life and didn't think she could make it through it. But what could have been so bad that the only solution she could possibly think of, was death?

That left a lot of blanks, but at least I had something to work with now. As a journalist, my job was to investigate and get down to the last detail. And I would do that, but it would all come in time.

I quickly wrote what I had found out into a special page of my notebook that I named **The Katie Mystery**. I know, creative name, huh? Thank you. I thought of it myself.

I was about to head out of the library when a group of nurses entered the room. They were all wearing the same uniform, but some of them looked horrified.

"Did you hear about what happened to Gardener, yesterday?" One said to the others.

"I know, that poor girl. Katie was one of the best in here. She didn't kick or scream or bite. The only thing wrong with her was that she was phytophilous."

"Yeah and she had that weird obsession with plants."

"That's what a phytophilous is, smart one!"

"I thought that was Phytomania."

"That's collecting plants."

"Do you think it could have been a murder?"

"No, the girl did it herself. Remember all those problems she was having with her treatments? I thought the poor girl was going to turn even madder that she already was. I guess she couldn't take it anymore and killed herself."

"Is there going to be a funeral?"

"No. I know you're new here, Sheryl, but there aren't any funerals here. Now, come on! It's almost time for them to get out of breakfast. We will be needed in the cafeteria."

They all formed their little group again, muttering and murmuring, they all filed out of the library leaving me even more confused and interested.

She was a phytophilous. Which meant she had an obsession with plants or collecting plants. I could imagine her spending her free time at the farm, talking to the plants and planting new ones with the sweet boy watching her.

She was having some sort of treatment and it had gone wrong. She couldn't take it anymore and decided to do what she had done. What sort of treatments did she take? Who gave her these treatments? Why?

There will be no funeral for her. Then where did they take the body? What will happen to the body? Do they hold another kind of ceremony? Did they skip the funeral thinking the others will get wild up?

I was stuck with more questions than answers, but this only fed my interest. I was going to find out what happened to Katie. I want to make it right.

I dedicated my entire morning and afternoon trying to finding out more things about Katie, but I came up short. No one else was talking about it, everyone acted as if nothing had happened and there was no way I could get any more information. I mean, it's not like I can just walk up to a nurse and asked what happened. I'm pretty sure I wasn't even supposed to witness what I saw yesterday. And it's not like I can sneak into one of the offices and get on a computer. That would be risky….and I don't know if I want to be that risky…just yet.

Deciding I needed a well-deserved break just after dinner, I headed up to my room and sat down on my bed. Making sure that the door was closed, I took out my notebook and checked my check list.

Find out more about the poor girl who died. (CHECK)

Find out more about Percy Jackson and why he got into this place.

Find a quiet place to write in private, where no one will see or disturb me. (CHECK)

There was only one more thing on my check list and that was finding more about Percy Jackson. I didn't know how I was going to do this. I had been lucky enough that I had avoided all the nurses this morning, even though I still screamed at the people I walked passed by in the hallways.

I didn't want them to think I was normal.

But how will I find out more about the sea green eyed guy. I could spy on him, even though if he caught me that would be bad. He hit nurses. Imagine what he would do if he found out I was spying on him. And then, I couldn't just go up and talk to him. I could ask around. Ask people what they know about him, but then they might tell him what I was doing…

Spying on him seemed like the best option. But I wouldn't be doing that today. Outside, the sky was already dark and filled with stars. I liked seeing the stars. In the heart of New York City, you wouldn't see any because there were too many lights. But out here, you could see so many of them it was breath-taking. I started counting them, but there were too many to count. From Rachel's room, I could hear another song blasting through her radio. And I knew it too.

_I know you're somewhere out there._

_Somewhere far away…_

_I want you back. I want you back._

_My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand…_

_You're all I had._

_You're all I had._

_At night when the stars light up my room._

_I sit by myself…_

_Talking to the moon!_

_Trying to get to you!_

_In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too!_

_Or am I a fool?_

_Who sits alone…_

_Talking to the moon._

I could also hear her out of tone voice, screaming along to the song, signing along with Bruno Mars. The song made me look up into the sky, to see a beautiful full moon lighting up the night sky. I wasn't really talking to the moon, but it made me wonder if there was anyone on the other side, talking to me or thinking about me.

Maybe not.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town._

_They say, I've gone mad. I've gone mad…_

_But they don't know what I know, cuz when the sun goes down, someone's talking back._

_Yeah, they're talking back!_

I kind of laughed at the part. No one knew I was in this place, but if they did what would they think of me? Would they miss me or would they say nothing at all?

The light of the moon dropped down from the heavens and covered me up with its silver light. I sat on the edge of my bed, my feet dangling on the side, watching the moon. That's when I felt someone sit down next to me.

Startled, I jumped up to find myself face to face with Percy Jackson. I guess I didn't have to go and talk to him now. He had already made the first move. I didn't know what to say or even how to react. I didn't want to do the wrong thing and made him lash out on me. So I just looked at him with wide eyes until he said something.

"Were you talking to the moon too?" He asked as his head moved a little to the side, like a dog, and looked out through the window.

I remembered how last night, he was looking at me with a look like he knew I was just pretending to be insane. Was he pretending to? Did Mr. D hire him before me? Did he work for someone else or was he genuinely crazy? Having him this close to me made me realize how handsome he looked.

His eyes became a whole different color in the moon light, like a fluorescent, glowing green. His lips slowly bent down to a frown when I didn't answer him, but he didn't question it. He just leaned back a bit and looked at me. I bit the inside of my lip and though about how he opened the door and walked over to me without me hearing a thing. Was I really that lost in thought?

"No. I was flying among the stars until you rudely interrupted me."

I didn't even know where that answer had come from, honestly. But I had already said it. It wasn't like I could take the words and put them back in my mouth. He laughed a bit, his eyes squinting as he smiled and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess I should apologize for that, right? You could have crash landed into the farm."

"I could've. You realize you could have gotten into a load of trouble?"

I didn't know how to reply to that one. What has he done? But as I thought about it more, there was a hint of fear in his voice, barely traceable. Then it made me wonder, what were the punishments here and how could I find out?

I don't know if it was because I started to think of so many questions or if it was because he was extremely quiet, but when I came back to, he wasn't sitting next to me anymore. I stood up and looked around the room, but he wasn't there anymore. The only thing that was opened was the window. A cool night breeze played with my golden locks as I sat back down onto my bed.

I got out my notebook and began to write.

_Today's events were in both ways informative and odd. I learned more things about the girl who had hung herself, but there were still more questions than answers on her case. I don't think I will be lucky enough to learn more tomorrow than what I have learned today, but anything can happen in this place._

_The girl's name was Katie Gardner. She was a resident here, as all the others. She was obsessed with plants, which might be one of the many reasons that she was put in here in the first place, and she was friends with a boy who was mourning her death in the library. She was going into some sort of treatment and that drove her do kill herself. There will be no funeral for her. All I have to do now is find more information to fill in the blanks to add more sense into this…_

_Then there was Percy Jackson. I can't explain how he managed to get into my room and out of it, so quickly and silently. I know I have to find out more __about him. That dream I had really confused me but it will drive me to learn more about him and why he is here…_

_Hopefully things will clear up and I will leave this place soon enough..._

* * *

**Blondie B. Happy: Review maybe? :3 And check out our new one-shot, Glitter in the Air?**

**ChildOfWisdom: I hope you liked it! Review! :D**


End file.
